This invention relates to a spinner basket having a labyrinth ring and method for using same.
Conventional clothes washing appliances utilize an inner basket having perforations therein and an outer basket or tub surrounding the inner basket. The washing fluid communicates with the outer tub through the perforations in the inner basket. This construction adds to the cost of the appliance because it requires both an outer tub and an inner basket. It also adds to the amount of heated water required and therefore uses a considerable amount of water and energy.
Therefore a primary object of the invention is the provision of an improved spinner basket having a labyrinth ring thereon and a method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an appliance that provides an optimum usage of water.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved spinner basket that provides an optimum usage of energy to heat water.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an appliance having a spinner basket that contains the water during the washing cycle, but which permits the water to drain from the spinner basket during the spin cycle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved spinner basket having a labyrinth ring which eliminates the need for a boot seal on the door of the appliance in order to seal the opening of the appliance.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a spinner basket having a labyrinth ring that is efficient in operation, durable in use, and less expensive to manufacture.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a washing appliance having a spinner basket defining a basket cavity for holding a quantity of water and being mounted within the appliance for rotation about a non vertical spinner access. The spinner basket has a curved labyrinth ring extending around the outside of the spinner basket and positioned to rotate around the spinner access when the spinner basket is rotating. The labyrinth ring has a plurality of elongated curved labyrinths therein. Each of the labyrinths has a first end provided with an inlet opening providing communication from the basket cavity into the labyrinth. Each of the labyrinths also has an opposite second end with an outlet opening providing communication from the labyrinth to the exterior of the spinner basket.
A drive mechanism is connected to the spinner basket for rotating the spinner basket in a first rotational direction with the inlet openings trailing the outlet openings of each of the labyrinths. During rotation in this first rotational direction the quantity of water does not exit the outlet openings of the labyrinth.
The drive mechanism is capable of rotating the spinner basket in a second direction opposite from the first direction. When spinning in the second direction the quantity of water enters each of the labyrinths through the inlet openings and exits each of the labyrinths through the outlet openings to the exterior of the spinner basket.
Utilizing this construction minimizes the need for an outer tub, and requires only that there be a drain cavity for receiving the water exiting from the labyrinth ring during the spin cycle. Furthermore, it eliminates need for a boot seal between the door opening of the appliance and the outer tub or support wall.